Just one kiss..All over again.
by Suz4eva
Summary: When Ana has a crush on Mr. Senate everything gets turned upside down!
1. Default Chapter

I groaned when I heard my Mother yell, "Get your butt out of bed now Ana!" I got up out of bed. I hate Monday mornings. At least I have one thing to look forward to. Mr. Senate! I can still have a crush and not tell anyone.  
  
His brown eyes are so wonderful. He's got this sexy little body. He's shorter then me though. I wanna seduce him badly. I pulled off my big blue snoopy shirt. I had taken a shower last night no need to change my bra so I grabbed my favorite "Angel" Shirt and put it on. I changed my underwear and put on a pair of blue jeans. I grabbed my purple skater shoes and blue socks and quickly put them on.  
  
I grabbed my backpack and an apple, kissed my mom goodbye and said, "Bye Mom I love you!" and ran out the door. "Bye Ana!" She called. I jumped in my Blue SUV and drove to school listening to Blink 102. I pulled into the parking lot next to my best friend Rose's car. She has a purple Saturn. I walked to homeroom class.  
  
After I listened to our boring old announcements. I ran up to Rose. "Hey!" I said. "Hey did you hear Ben's getting suspended?" She asked. "He was like pulling crap with Ms. Cook so she could raise his grade." She said. "Wow. I had a friend in Middle school who did that and nearly got expelled." I said. Mr. Senate stood up and said, "Ok Class take your seats and begin reading your novel." "Ok Mr. Senate." I whispered. "Also I will be calling you up one by one to tell you your guy's grade's on the last test." He said. Just My luck my name has to be Ana Martin when Rose's is Rose Cavellio. I thought.  
  
I hate this stupid book. It's really boring. Blah Blah Blah. "Hey Ana." Rose whispered. "What?" I said rudely because I was a little to wrapped up in watching Mr. Senate call people up. "Do you think Patrick's cute?" She asked. "Heck no and plus he's gay." I said. "So?" She replied. "Dang Rose he will never love you. This isn't like liking a married man this is 10 times worse." I said. "Rose Cavellio." Mr. Senate called.  
  
He looked over here. "Ana what are you two doing?" He asked. "Not working." I admitted. "Get to work Ana and Rose come here." He said. I grabbed my book and began to read. About 2 minutes later she came back and said, "I passed B+!" "Good Job!" I said. "SHHH." Mr. Senate hissed.  
  
His voice drives me nuts. It's so serious but gentle. I don't think he could ever hurt anything. His voice is really sexy I think. "Ana Stop staring of into space and get to work." He ordered. "Yes Mr. Senate." I muttered and opened my book. "Damn girl." He muttered  
  
I began to read this crappy novel. It's like for an 8th grader. I am a senior in high school not graduating junior high! 10 minutes after reading this piece of junk I heard "Ana Martin."  
  
I got up and walked to his desk. "Yes Mr. Senate?" I asked sarcastically and rudely. "I have your grade do you want to see it?" He asked. My heart is pounding. I can hear him breathing. I closed my eyes for a second and said, "Ok." He put his hand by my name and said "A- good job." I smiled. "Thanks." I whispered.  
  
I sat down. He's got the sexiest body more matured then any guy in this dump they call 'Winslow'. Of course that Roni Cook bitch had to come and have some screwed up relationship with him. The fricking dumb slut. Ugly bitch!  
  
Now I don't hate her. I just think she should be kicking it with other teachers. Especially Mr. Senate. She's so attractive. Am I? What do I weigh 135? She weighs 120ish. She has a bigger bust line then I do. She's got perfect teeth. I have a big white patch on one of mine cause of antibiotics I was taking to save my life at one time.  
  
The bell rang. I trudged through the rest of the day thinking only of the one man I want and can't have ever. It will always be the same. No love from him to me. My heart burns for him. I pine for him.  
  
So Diary Now I'm writing this all down now. -Love Ana- April 4th 2002 


	2. Dear Diary

Dear Diary, She was here in class today. Stupid Mrs. Cook. She's very nice though. I just don't like her and Mr. Senate together. He's mine! He's my obsession. My love.  
  
I'm jealous but I wanna be her. I admire her. She's pretty. I wanna be with Mr. Senate so bad. He's so great. I miss my sister Abbie so much. She's on some island called "Glory." Half way across the US. The woman I call mom isn't my mom. She's my best friend's Mom. I live here because My life over there is a personal hell. I wanna be little again.  
  
I wonder what dying is like? Do you go anywhere? If I go anywhere It will be hell. I hear foot steps in the hall. I must go. -Ana- April 6th 2002 


	3. Confessions

Dear Diary, "Ms. Martin Come here." Mr. Senate said. "What do you want?" I bitched. "Don't talk to me that way." He sad. So dominant. So Sexy. LOL. Hehehe. He's such a cutie pie. "You're grades are slipping terribly." He said. I nodded. "Why?" He asked. Maybe I just don't give a damn anymore; I thought.  
  
"My Mind is preoccupied." I said. "I see." He said. "With a boy. No a man. Yes it's preoccupied with a man." I said. Uh-oh Diary I don't know why I did what happened next. It was after school though.  
  
I sat across from him. So good looking. "So that's it you cant focus cuz you're mind is off in 'He's so dreamy' land?" He asked. I nodded and blushed. He is so dreamy. I looked down at the floor.  
  
"Look at me." He said. I did. He's got great eyes Diary. "Alright Ana that will be all." He said. "Would ya mind if I stuck around?" I asked. He shook his head. "Hey if you weren't a teacher what would you be?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know a Lawyer maybe." He started. He'd make such a fine lawyer. Very Fine. "I have to know; Who's this so dreamy guy you're crushing." He asked.  
  
I blinked. Uh-oh!! "Just some guy." I said causally. He smiled. This is bad. "Don't you have a boyfriend?" He asked. OH My gosh! This is none of his business but I don't care! I nodded. "Jeremy Peters.." I said slowly.  
  
"Doesn't he." I cut him off "Swing both ways?" I said smiling and nodded. "How do you know?" I asked. "Word gets around when he's a teacher's son. I have no problem with gay people by the way."  
  
I grinned and leaned over his desk, " So If I told you I was gay you'd have no problem with it?" He smiled and said, "Of course I wouldn't I'm teacher." The good thing Diary is that I'm not gay. But Gay people are fine by me. I smiled. He's really fine. I love Jeremy I really do but I love Senate too. "Before you ask. No I'm not bi." He stood up "I figured that."  
  
I put my elbows on his desk. I watched him smile. Holy shit! "Can I ask ya somethin'?" I asked. "Shoot Angel." I shot him a look of question. He gestured to my shirt. I nodded. Stupid me. "You were going to ask me.." He began. "Promise you wont get mad?" I asked. "I won't. I won't." He said. "Did ya.." I began. "Have Sex with Dana poole or Mrs. Cook. No I did not." He said. I laughed. Now I know He hasn't banged the son of a bitch yet.  
  
  
  
I laughed. "What are you laughing at?" He asked. "I'm trying to picture you banging Mrs. Cook." I said. He laughed. "Just a fantasy.' He admitted. "I have fantasies." I confessed. "About Jeremy?" He asked. I laughed. Mental Note- This is where I should have SHUT UP! LOL. I shook my head. 2nd mental note- you're not 30. "No definitely not about Jeremy." I said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You don't fantasize about your boyfriend?" He asked. I sat on his desk. "Why fantasize when you can do?" I asked. He laughed. "Why are you sitting on my desk?" He asked. Shit this was bad. "So I can be closer to you." I blurted out. SHIT!!! He raised his eyebrows. I put one finger up "I did not just..shit.." He looked at me and said, "Ok I'm going to forget everything that just happened in the last minute." He said.  
  
"Go right ahead!" I replied giggling. "You don't uh..," He paused. I looked at him. "Ever fantasize about me do you?" He asked. I blushed. He blushed soon after. Oooh He's blushing. He looks hella fine! Damn I wish he were mine!  
  
I paused. To answer or not to answer. "Bad question." He said. "You want a truthful answer. Yes I do." I admitted. SHIT!! Super SHIT! WHY? Why did I saw that??? He looked at me, "You do?" I nodded shyly. Just then She came waltzing in the door. Hello Bitch queen of the world jumped anyone lately?  
  
"Hi Ms. Cook!" I said pretending to be fine and happy. "Cut the crap Ana." She replied. "What?" I asked. "You're grinning like a monkey and your face is bright red. It's obvious you didn't expect to see me here." She said. Like Hell I did Bitch. I grinned as she said to Senate, "What's she doing here?" "Just talking." He replied. "How's your boyfriend Ana?" She asked. "Jeremy's fine." I replied. They both nodded. "You ready?" She hissed to him.  
  
He shook his head. "Bitch." I muttered under my breath. "I sure hope you weren't talking about me Ana." She said. I grinned. "Of course I wasn't." I said. I flashed at look at Senate. Heaven!! Roni just stared at me. "You guys going on a date?" I asked. Harry laughed. "Me Date her. Hell no." She looked pretty damn pissed! "Alright I'll leave you two alone." I waved and headed out the door.  
  
"Bye Ana." They called. I walked home and began to write this boring shit. My mother doesn't give a damn about me. Who gives a shit what she thinks anyways. She almost called me home after a friend of mine named Janie killed herself. I wasn't that depressed. Me slitting my wrist wasn't a suicide attempt. What do they care? I'm living with my best friend (besides Rose. Duh!) Tawni.  
  
I'm also very good friends with the one and only Dana Poole. She's great. I know she kissed him. I know he liked it. Totally not fair. She does know I like him. Is he blind? I keep hinting. Him and Bitch are Probably at it right now. Stupid Ms. Cook. Tawni's here now. Night Diary. I'll update later.  
  
-Ana-  
  
April 8th 2002 


	4. My Boyfriend The asshole

Back again. Jeremy and I had a talk about his bitch mother. I'll write it in I/m format cuz I think its easier.  
Me-"Hey Cutie"  
Jeremy-"Hewos Babe How you?"  
Me- "Hewos? What the heck is with that?"  
Him-"Friend says it."  
Me-"Who?"  
Him-"uhh Robin.."  
Me- -laughs-"Prom guy?"  
Him-"Yes.."  
Prom guys scary!  
Me-"How's Guber obsessed woman?"  
Jeremy-"Doing well. She still wouldn't give a shit if I died. In fact she'd be waiting for me at the pearly gates to tell God I'm gay and to send me to hell."  
I held his hand.   
Me- "You're not going to hell"  
Jeremy-"She thinks I am."  
Me-"Who gives a damn?"  
After That we kinda laid back went into a silent kissing fess and then snuggled close and fell asleep. Weekends annoy me. Jeremy is nothing like Senate at all. Oh well at least he's not like screwing other girls behind my back like Senate.   
  
I can't see my Jeremy with a man. Never! Or Senate but since we all know that Senate's not gay we're good. ;) I love it when Jeremy holds me. He's with me now.   
Me-"I love you."  
Him- "I love you too.."  
Anit that the sweetest thing? He's so great.  
Me-"You're moms a bitch. More so Then Ms. Cook."  
Jeremy-"Ms. Cook is a bitch? Why? I like her."  
Me-"Uh…She just is."  
Jeremy-"I have a feeling you got a thing for Senate."  
I laughed.  
Me-"He's a fag.."  
Oh Shit!! Oh shit!  
Me-"Sorry Babe. I didn't mean it that way."  
I kissed his cheek.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He pushed me off of him.   
Him-"Whore…."  
Me-"If I had called you a fag it'd be a different story."  
Him-"It's word I dislike not who you use it on."  
Me-"Don't call me a damn whore."  
Him- 'Sorry…'  
Me-"Sorry my ass.."  
He looked hurt. I could have laughed. He kissed my lips. Why does God given me this terrible weakness when ever he kisses me like that I must forgive him??  
I grinned. I love him I love him I love him! ..Although Senate is so much mature..He's so much nicer and lovely then Senate is..  
Me-"Do you love me?"  
Him- "Of course I love you."  
Me-"Good.."  
Him nodded.  
Me-"Still have feelings for Brooke?"  
Jeremy-"Of course not"  
My ass.  
I nodded.   
Jeremy -"You hungry."  
I nodded.  
Jeremy- "Ya wanna go to Johnny's Pizza for pizza?"  
He kissed my forehead.  
Me-"Yeah..That sounds good for a change.."  
So when we walked in guess who we saw? Yup, Mr. Senate..And guess who was with him?? You guessed it. Dana poole.   
She called over to me, "Hey Ana Hey Jeremy. Why don't you join us?" I blushed. Oh shit. "Wanna babe?" I asked. He nodded.  
  
We sat. Me next to Dana him next to senate. Senate across from me. "Hey Sista!!" I said. "Hey Chickie. What's going on?" She asked. "Same ole. Same ole. You guys?" I replied trying to keep a straight face.  
  
Senate nodded. I threw my head back and laughed. Is he with Bitch and Dana? I shot her a look as if to say "Still dating?" She nodded and held up 4 fingers. I gave her a thumbs up sign. Jeremy broke the silence and said, "I'm going to get something. What do you want?" "Norm." I said.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Norm=2 slices of cheese. He kissed the top of my head and was off.. "So..uhh..Dana How's school?" I asked. "Fine..met this cute guy.. names Spencer." She smiled and added, "We're not dating."  
  
"You and Spencer or you and Senate?" I asked. Senate shot me a look. I just grinned. Dana jokingly gave me the finger. I'm a really bitch Diary. Jeremy came back with our food. "Hey Jeremy." Senate replied.  
  
"Uh..What's up Mr. Senate?" He replied. "Just wondering why we're here sitting with Ana's and what used to be my teacher and his girlfriend." My baby said. Dana laughed.  
I put my finger up as if to say "Stop.." "Is there anything between you an and Roni or Dana?" I asked.  
  
  
Dana cut in, "No nothing between me and him." I smiled. One girl down. Women left to go. Jeremy slipped his arm around me. I laughed. He looked at me and said, "What's up with you?" I just grinned and shook my head.  
  
  
  
Senate smiled at me. I blushed and looked away. I excused my self and went to the restroom. Dana bounded after me. "Why didn't you tell me?" She demanded. "Tell you what?" I asked.  
  
"You have a thing for Senate!!" She exclaimed. "I uh.. no I …uh… No I don't!" I said. I smiled. "Sure.." She dismissed. "It's just a little crush. Don't tell." I admitted. "I won't tell. Jeremy has this huge thing for Patrick. In fact I think He's dating him." Dana replied. "He's not cheating on me. He loves me." I said.  
  
  
She tossed me a folded note. I read it. Basically shit from My boyfriend to his. He is cheating on me. I'm going to kick his white ass. He's little white cheating gay ass. I walked out. "Harry, Come on." Dana said.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where we going?" He asked as he grabbed Dana's hand. UH! He's mine..or not. I tossed the note on the table. "Oh Shit. I can explain." Jeremy said. "Go ahead." I said. "Umm…I'm not cheating on you." He said. "How so?" I asked.  
  
  
  
Boy was I pissed. I could cry. "We're not exactly in a relationship." Jeremy admitted. "And you just love him?!?" I snapped. "He started it." Jeremy said. "How so?" I asked. I could see the uneasiness in Harry's eyes. "He kissed me first." Jeremy said. "First?!!?!?!" I said. Jeremy just said, "Ya know what. I'm going to go. You can walk." He grabbed his keys. And was out the door. I sunk down in a chair.  
  
Harry picked up his keys. "Ya want ride?" He asked. I nodded. I sighed. "C'mon." Dana said. I nodded. Harry Opened his car door and I blurted out, "Are you dating dana?" They both shook their heads no.   
  
I nodded and whispered, "Ok." Senate smiled at me. "Can you take me to Rose's house?" I asked. He nodded and we sped off. We drove to Rose's in silence. "Bye Guys." I said. Dana hugged me quickly and said, "Screw Jeremy he's a complete and total asshole!" Senate nodded. I walked around to the driver's side.   
  
  
I leaned my head in the window. "Thanks." I hissed and walked towards Rose's door. I knocked. She answer and let me in. We rushed to her room. "Jeremy's a complete ass!" I exclaimed. She played with her hair, "Why?" "He's cheating on me! With a.." My voice trailed off. "A guy?" She said and raised her eyebrows. I nodded, laughed and added, "At least it's not a bimbo like Lizy." Lizy Foley can get any guy she wants. She's a little strange though. Her school prom picture has her eyes crossed and her tongue out.  
  
  
I write in my journal everywhere. People think I'm strange. And Lizy has this little bitchy friend named Janice. Blonde, Ugly and she don't like me. Reminds me of Mrs. Cook. "I tried to tell ya." She said. "What?!" I asked. "I commented on how cute he was and you know I don't go for fags." She said. "How long did ya know?" I asked. "uh..That morning caught 'em in a kiss in the gym under the bleachers." She said. "All they were doing was kissing right?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Right." She said. I nodded. She tossed me a giant teddy bear. "Here Hug that." She said. "Guess who I ate lunch with?" I asked. "Who? A complete asshole?" She joked. "That and Mr. Senate and Ms. Poole." I said.  
  
"Yuck. None of them seem to be my fav people." She said. "how can you not like Harry and Dana?" I asked. "Harry's a little…strange.. and Dana is a little hoe." "Dana's not a hoe." I said and kicked her. "Oh..Right sure.. She was with Mikey last night and seth too. And plus she just met this guy named Spencer."   
  
"Mikey Autumn?" I asked. Rose nodded. "I swear to god I thought he was flipping queer for the longest time" I laughed. "Maybe he's bi." She replied. I cracked up and said, "eww. Don't say that word. Makes me think of Jeremy" I said.  
  
"What's up between you and Jeremy?" She asked. "He's cheating on me." I admitted. "Little Fag. I'ma go beat his ass!" She said. "No Rose. It's ok." I began. Rose suddenly started singing Terri Clark's "A little gasonline." "Rose. Don't touch him." I said.  
  
"Why the little ass-wipe is cheating on you." I said. "With a guy.." I blurted out. "I'ma kick that little queer's ass he's going to wish He' never touched himself." Rose said. We laughed. Kudos To Rose for that comment. I love ya girlie! "I'm going go make him cry. By the way who is this little ass he's banging anyways?" She asked.  
  
"Rose I love the touched himself comment. Patrick.." I said. "Dammit!" She said! I shot her a look. "I cant beat Patrick's ass he's too cute!" She said. "Don't beat anyones ass!" I said.  
  
"Ya know..Tom Morse and Nelson Rose were talking bout beating Jeremy up today." She said. I'm going to throw this down and go see what's up with Jeremy.  
  
Laters  
Ana  
April 10th 


	5. Bruised and unbroken

My Jeremy. Tom and Nelson beat him up pretty bad. The funny thing is..If He wasn't cheating on me..I'd Care! He's in the hospital. That's pretty funny. Patrick called me crying.  
  
I hung up and laughed my ass off. Karma sure is a bitch anit it? I just turned my raido up cuz Jo dee's leanson in leaving was on..sounds appropriate. Hehehe. Rose called. Didn't talk long. She talked Patrick down.  
  
He's so bleeping annoying. He don't swear. Hence the Bleeping. He still goes to church every Sunday. Idiot. I don't believe gay men go to hell but..He's pushing in with the forgiveness shit.  
  
I think Jeremy is an ansshole. Stupid prick! He said he loved me. I thought he did. I'm so stupid. No he's jumping some guy behind my back. Asshole!! Mom came and knocked on the door. "Yes?" I snapped. "Jeremy's in the hospital." She said. "I've already heard and don't really give a shit ok? Leave me the hell alone." I said.  
  
She slammed the door. She knew I didn't mean it. Just mad. I used to Yell "I hate you." At my sister Abbie all the time she loathed it. She'd sit there and cry..  
  
I'm thinking bout hooking up with some random guy at school. I'm Lonely. I really like this guy named Lauren. He's really hott. He's got great blue eyes. And sexy ass brown eyes. And a small ass.  
  
Must go Tawnies here, AnA 


	6. Dream come true Not!

April 14th Backers! Asked Lauren out. He agreed. Cutie pie. He's not Jeremy. I don't know how I am feeling. Mr. Peter's got his ass gay bashed by to assholes. Tom says Jeremy hit on him My ass!!  
  
Lauren and mines date is Tuesday Can't wait. Patrick hasn't been in school. Worried about his amor? I believe so. Mom and Tawnie's mom have known each other for ever. Since they were my age. Maybe me and rose with be like that. Last Night I had this great dream~!~! See below:  
  
Me and Senate had a nice converstation yesterday after class. "Ywes?" I asked. "Sit down." He commanded. I did as I was told. "Look at me." He said. I looked at him. I smiled sexily. He looked down.  
  
Horny puppy!! "Yes?" I said. "You know that I am your teacher you are a student and there can be nothing more then friendship between us correct?" He said. I nodded, "Of course." I sighed. He looked at me. I blushed. He smiled. "I know you want me." He said.  
  
I laughed and leaned over his desk. "Sure do." I said sexily. A voice from behind said, "Too bad ya can't have him!" I whipped around to see none other then Roni. Ouch! I bit my lips. She looked at Seante and whispered to me.. "The part you don't know is he wants you too." I blushed.  
  
"Ok..confession time. I do think of you.." He paused. "As more the just a student?" Roni replied. Then I woke up!! I was so angry!!  
  
Nighters Ana banana. 


	7. A hopeful phone call

HelloNess, Lauren and I had our date. We saw Blue crush. Went to dinner. Got kissed goodnight. Yes he's a better kisser then Jeremy. Hehe. He's so darn cute!! Much better kissed then Jeremy. Sexy Lil boy. ;).  
  
Jeremy's outta the hospital. He broke his left arm in places. And Minor concussion. That's what ya get when you mess around with straight homophobic people. Ya butt kicked lol. Now rose didn't have to kick his white cheating butt..lol.  
  
That'd be mean. Ya mess with a girl she sends her girlies after Ya! sighs Lauren isn't Jeremy. As I said. I'm confused of how im supposed to feel. I love Jeremy but I'm just ticked off!! :-\ But he doesn't love me. I don't hate him. I really don't. Walks over to radio and turnsd on Cold day in July by the chicks Yes I adore country music!! (  
  
Hang on Phone!! I picked it up. "Hello?" I said. "Ana?" A voice said. "Uh huh." I mutter. "It's Jeremy." He said. I Just flat out broke down and cried. "Stop it." His voice cracked "I'm fine." I started sobbing. "Stop it." He commanded but I could tell he was crying too.  
  
I pulled myself together and managed to stop crying. "I'm fine." "I love you." He said. "No you don't~!" I snapped. "Just Made a mistake." he said. I nodded and knew I was going to cry again.  
  
"I'm coming over." He said. "Fine Bye." I said and slammed the phone down. The phone rang again. "I didn't think ya could." I laughed. "You try being stuck in bed all day." He said. "I'll be right there." I said and hung up.  
  
I hopped in my car and drove to Jeremy's. Writings a bit wobbly. LOL :-P Pulling in to his driveway now. I knocked. Mrs. Peters answered and let me see Jeremy. She'd been crying.  
  
WUSS! I walked up to Jeremy's room..I'm ending this swear word free chapter of my life right now.. *~*!*~*~ Ana *~*!*~*~ 4~*~16~*~2002 


	8. 420! Pot Day!

Ok Back..Jeremy and I had a long talk. First off I broke it off with Lauren. Extremely homophobic asshole type.  
  
Mr. Peter's says I cant satisfy him like a man can. Heck let's have gd 3some! Oooh..Never thought of asking him that. ;) A man can satisfy him. Can I not cuz I don't have a cock?  
  
I know things much funner then cock. Like me! And Senate. And Rose. Ooh.. Who said our partner has to be a guy? Oh Rose darling..Nawh..That'd be to gross. Got a letter from abbie..Glued it in:  
  
Ana Banana, How's high school? I met some guys. Justin is 17.. and so adorable. Too bad he's gay..cant get the best of everything ya know little sis. How's Jeremy. My boyfriend Rudy is so wonderful. So is his best friend Mike.. Love ya lots  
  
---Abbie---  
  
Abbie's the best big sis ever. Love her to death. She's the best. big hug to Abbie She's dating Rudy. She said he was a sweetheart. I bet he is. Hey Would Senate have a threesome with us? Evil grin Ana is a dirty girl! I'm so sick of GAY men. Rawr~! They try and steal Jeremy from me!!  
  
RAWR~! He's mine. Back of stupid rainbow queers!! He's mine!~! Oh Yeah smoked up today!  
  
-Ana 


	9. Let' Go go to the mall chickaroos!

So I cant satisfy him. Who cares? I don't trust him anymore. Once a cheater always a cheater. I shall break up with Peters. It hurt when he cheated on me. So He's outta here. Why did I want him back? Well I'm not sure. But I don't want his cheating lying ass anymore.  
  
More Attention to Senate. Senate Senate. Rawr! Today me, Dana, Tawnie and Rose went to the mall. Tawnie bought this stick that said, "Fairys Suck!" and I got one that said, "God save the Queens." Dana got "You're not my type." From Hot topic.  
  
Hugs to Hot topic Then we went to Spencer's. I bought this card that on the fornt it said "Sven likes cuddling, Sven likes moonlight walks on the beach, Sven likes kissing." On the inside it said, "Sven also likes Brad." It also said Happy birthday. Now that the major thing is off my list..getting a birthday card for Mrs. Peter's. I can free shop. Ok So we went in the arcade and played the dance revolution game. At the arcade Rose asked who I got the card for. I burst into a fit of laughter. "Mrs. Peters." I replied. "You're bsing me." Rose said. Dana looked at her, "I doubt it." "I'm really going to give this too her..After I break up with her cock sucking son." Ana replied.  
  
Tawnie kept walking, "Don't be mean to him just cuz he's a fag." I laughed, "I'm being mean to him cuz he's a cheating lying bastard ok?" "Oh Right.Patrick..fricking faggot." Rose added. "12 oclock." Dana muttered. Str8 ahead was none other then Jeremy Peters. He ran up to me and wrapped his arms around me, "Hey Baby." "Seen Senate?" I joked.  
  
"Why do you want him for?" He asked suddenly sounding serious. "I was kidding..I've gotta go..I'm will there girls." I said. "Bye Sexy." He winked and walked off. "Do you uh...," Rose paused.. "Have a thing fer Senate?" She finished. I blushed, "No..no..Senate's a maripos." "Maripos?" Tawnie asked laughing.."No one says maripos anymore.."Rose said nearly doubling over with laughter.  
  
"I didn't wanna say faggot cuz uh..yeah Jeremy." I said. Dana laughed, "But maripos? Why not queer?" "Cuz.I said so.." I said and tried to smile. I will break up with this bastard. So afterwards we ate lunch and come home.blah blah blah  
  
------Ana Nicole Banana----22nd 


	10. To Hell with our ex's!

24th , School.. "Hi..Mr. Senate.." I said. "Yes Ana?" He asked. "Seen Rose?" I said after walkin in to his class before the bell. "Ok.." I replied shyly and walked off. He makes me so. flustered? Shy Like? B0y crazy? Not boy crazy..I can't even think bout Jeremy when im with him..all my thoughts out the window..Cept him of course..and She stomps on it all..  
  
Walking on air I soon found Rose. "Hey! Guess who's birthday it is and guess who's getting dumped Girlie Q!" I called to her. "You don't dump people on their mother's birthday." She said when I reached her. "You don't cheat on people either hun." I laughed.  
  
So in Senate's class he gave us this boring lecture.. About like Shakespeare's name being spelled like a million diff ways..Ana..Anna.. Annaa..( see you can spell my name a million different ways..I'm still the same person.  
  
So..Later That day. I walked to Jeremy's house.. I took a deep breath. I knocked. Mrs. Peter's answered, "Hi Ana come on in." I put on this fake smile and walked up to Jeremy's room. I didn't bother knocking. I knew he wouldn't care.Where do I find him? Making out with Mr. Wonderful. I slammed the door and ran out! That stupid s.o.b can burn for all I care. Jeremy broke the kiss and ran after me. I ran into the kitchen. I handed Mrs. Peter's her birthday card, "Happy Birthday." I said still running like a little girl playing tag. "Thank." Was all I heard when I ran out of the house and hopped in my car.  
  
I took a deep breath and drove To Lucky's. It's a little café thing. I looked around. To see Senate sitting alone.. He looked upset. I walked towards him, "Hi." He looked down into his cup of black coffee, "Leave me Ana. I'm a bit upset." He admitted. Ooh! Wounded Puppy Routine. I grinned, "What's wrong?"  
  
He sighed. He looked as if he might have been crying. "Stop smiling." He said. "Ok.." I said. I said next to him. "You ok?" He asked. I sighed, "Am I ok? You look like shit." I exclaimed. He rubbed his eyes with his hands, "Something just happened don't worry about it." He said.  
  
"Someone pass away?" I inquired. He nodded, "An old friend from long ago." I nodded, "I'm sorry." He nodded and whispered, "Thanks." I took a deep breath, "I'm going to go now. Sorry for bothering you." I said and got up. "Some people have harder cards to play Ana, remember that." He called as I walked away.  
  
All of a sudden I wasn't hungry. So I called up Tawnie, Rose and Dana. We all decided to meet at Dana's house. I pulled up in my cool Blue Suv. I didn't cry on the way. To Hell with him! Jeremy of course. He doesn't love me! Why did I even go back to him?  
  
I part and walked in. "Ana!! What's so urgent??" "Well might it be candy ass is straying again. It's finally over." I said. They all just stared at me and grinned. "Hey Why don't we go to Lucky's to celebrate you finally breaking up with this asshole?" Rose said laughing.  
  
"No." I said firmly, "Any where but there." I continued. Tawnie shrugged. "He's there." I said softly. "Peters or Senate?" Dana said. Rose laughed, "She means Senate..I think." I nodded, "He's like depressed." "Why?" Dana said looking alarmed. I shrugged," I don't know." It was a lie but.a little one..oh well.  
  
"Then..How about Blimpies?" Dana asked. "Hell no." Tawnie replied, "I hate subs." Rose nodded in agreement. I shrugged, "What about going on a girls day out pinic? Just us." I said.  
  
"Kinda Corny but ok." Dana said. "Well..like an To hell with ex boyfriends pinic!" I said. "Where?" Tawnie asked. Rose shrugged "How about up on that mountain that we used to play on as kids Tawnie." "Animal Cracker mountain?" Tawnie said laughing suddenly remember the name they called it in their childhood. Rose nodded and laughed. Dana and I shrugged.  
  
"Well one day we took this really mean girl up there.. And we fed her animal crackers. She didn't like 'em so she threw 'em over the edge..Hence the name." Tawnie said. I laughed, "Really?" Rose nodded. "What was that sluts name anyways?" Rose asked. "Becky..Something..Becky..uh.. Backa?" Tawnie said, "No no, no ..Backa's Spanish for cow.. That's what we called her behind her back.. Last name is Milker!" Rose laughed.  
  
"You guys were evil!" Dana exclaimed. I laughed and thought well, well Mrs. Poole you kissed a teacher, I consider that evil. Esp. When he's my sexyful teacher. Mmm Senate. "What ya smiling bout?" Tawnie asked me. "Nuffin..Nuffin at all." Was my reply.  
  
So we all packed a picnic lunch. Then we drove to "Animal cracker mountain." "What's Senate's T.A's name again?" Dana asked. "Uhh..Cece..Shawni.Shelly!!!" I exclaimed finally remembering. "You've always been bad at that." Tawnie pointed out. "I don't care. She's really..close to him. Think theyre going at it?" I said. Dana laughed, "The only guy he'd go at it with would be me."  
  
"I doubt it." Rose commented. I spread the blanket on a nice grassy patch. "I still think He's banging Roni." Tawnie said. "Kinda. It's been quite obvious Shelly's got a huge thing for him..i think he does too.so im kinda conffuzzled!" I said.  
  
After awhile of talking it began to get boring so we packed and go ready to leave. Then we all parted our ways and now I'm writing..more later -A 


	11. And the Kiss?

25th, Today I talked with Shelly. She's not with Senate..She swears..lol..Jeremy and I are over. Talked to Senate today. He looked upset. I sat across from him, "Hey." He blinked, "Yes Ana?" "Do you always have to be like that? Can I never come in here just to talk?" I snapped.  
  
"Sorry..Sure ya can Ana." He nodded. I rubbed my head with my hand. He looked at me, "Headache?" I nodded, "Yeah." "You don't look well." He said. "Well You don't look so good yourself senate." I exclaimed and regretted it. He nodded, "I know." He looked so upset.  
  
"How's Roni?" I asked. "Bad." He replied. I gave him a look. "We're not speaking. We got in a fight." He said now playing with a pen from his desk. I nodded, "Don't want to talk about it?" He nodded, "I'm kinda staying with a friend right now. Roni pissed at me."  
  
I grinned, "I see." "Why you smiling?" He asked. "You said She was pissed at you..Arent you a lil old fer that?" I asked. "No," He laughed, "Ok Maybe a bit." "You need to get married." I said. "To who?" He asked rolling his eyes.  
  
"I..uh..Dunno." I admitted. He laughed, "Didn't think you did." I automatically wanted to say Dana but..like yeah..X Dana X I smiled. He smiled back. I felt the blush rush down my face. "Well," I began "A guy who looks good as you shouldn't have much trouble finding a lady." I stupidly said aloud. He raised his eyebrows at her comment and laughed, "If it was only about looks Dana." I grinned and said, "Dana?" He shook his head, "Sorry Ana." I laughed, "Dana like Dana Poole That Dana?" I asked. He blushed, "I was thinking 'bout her."  
  
I threw my head back and laughed. He looked at me, " You know her don't you." He said. I nodded, "Well." He looked up, "So I guess you know about my birthday party." I nodded again, "Yup." He laughed, "And the kiss?" I looked at my watched and noted we had 30 mins of lunch left. I nodded, "That too."  
  
He shook his head, "I can't believe you know this." "I can't believe I told you!" I exclaimed. He sighed and buried his face in his hands, "This is bad." I nodded, "Yeah." He looked up at me. "I won't tell." I whispered.  
  
And the entry ends there, I'm go see a movie.. -In love Ana 


	12. You told him!

27th, Back track to Friday..omg..Then he looked up at me and that look was just god damn priceless!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He nodded and whispered, "Thanks." To ruin the moment Shelly burst through the door. I quickly turned for the door. He nodded in my direction and I slipped out the door to find rose and tawnie.  
  
Didn't say much. But called Dana Saturday..told her..She was one pissy bitch.  
  
-after telling-  
  
Me-Are you mad? Dana-Yes~! Me-Well.. Dana-Blow off yer friends trust over a guy..a man for gods sake, Not like he'll ever love you.  
  
Then she slammed down the phone.  
  
-Upset- 


	13. Hold me!

28th Monday Harry's upset. I saw him before school started. He looked like he'd be crying. I wanted to take him in my arms but I couldn't. Dana and I made up. After awhile she realized that he needed to know I knew.  
  
He told me to leave him be so I left. I didn't want to pry. Maybe it has something to to with Ronnie. I hate to say this but she's beginning to grow on me. X.x He did look like he'd been crying.  
  
I don't even wanna go into how sexy men crying is..( -giggles-Esp. Senate..*droolz* Ok let's see..Btw theres this new cowboy in town name Jake. He is 16 though. One Year age difference..I guess I'm over Jerm err..Jeremy.. LOL I'm talking to my friend Rachel about Golfing Grandpa's. I have hmwk fer Senate's class due(from the weekend it's due Tuesday)..I'll do it.. After I get my movie downloaded(at home. it's an essay) .It's my fave Moulin rouge. I Heart Moulin Rouge.  
  
-Helplessly,hopelessly Falling in love- With Jake and Senate -AnA ps-comps real slow when d/ling 


	14. Rumors and Dates

29th,  
  
I'm worried about Ronnie(I've been spelling it wrong. Who cares though this is my dairy!!) She looks so broken and drained. Senate was talking to her when I went in at lunch the other day. She was on his lap. He was stroking her hair. She looked like she'd be crying  
  
Josh is seeing a phsycalogist. Heck if anyone deserves to see a shrink its josh. He's messed up. FUBAR LMAO! So I talked to Jake. He asked me out to a movie tommrrow. Sure I said. Also Harry pulled me out of class..told me he was sorry for snapping at me..I touched his cheek and he flinched.. am I that ugly?  
  
Or am I scary? ~* ScaryNess*~_* I don't like that Marcie Kendall.. Wanna be Punk. I may be preppie but I anit know wanna be. -preppy punky-ness-  
  
Josh is scary..theyre rumors floating around about me and senate..kissing when we went outta class and stuff like that.lol..people can be so funny..i cant wait to go out with jake.. sighs I wanna see Harry..I'll tommrrow.  
  
-----------------Me 


	15. Skanky Hoes and Deep brown eyes

1st of May, I remember leaving flowers at people's doors when I was a kid. Jake and I went out again. Talked, went to the park, ate dinner and went to a club. He wears this silver cross around his neck. Sometimes I just want to rip it off and suck on it every time I see him. I'm a strange one I know.  
  
I talked to Harry about all the crap going around us. He laughed. I looked in his eyes. His brown eyes you can fall in. Ronnie looks a like a dang playboy model though! Well compared to me..  
  
God there's this one skanky little hoe gal named Cassie who prances around in her Catholic schoolgirl hoe outfits. She's trying to steal Jake away! Stupid hoebag. RAWR! I'd like it so much better if she just like disappeared! Senate's adorable.  
  
I love Jake, Ana 


	16. HOMOPHOBES and Mathew Shepard

Jake and I are still going strong. It's May 5th. I remember I had an old friends birthday this time of year when I was a kid. My poor friend Rachel broke her nose playing basketball (.  
  
At our talent show this unpopular girl..Uh..Her name is Beverly-Anne Martin (no relation) sang Melissa Etheridge's Scarecrow. I left my diary open at lunch the other day..well I was going to write in it..but like I didn't..so I just left it open stupidly.  
  
The word homophobe is now scrawled on my locker. Yeah it's real attractive. -Grins- Stupid people. Rawr. My friend Krissy Rolk(Rook?) is obsessed with Harry Potter. Personally I read the first 4 books and hated them. I'm a little to old for witches and wizards and I Think she is too.  
  
I have this bi friend. She's pretty nice. Her name is Leda. Today in my chat room: LedaisBinSexyful : I've got a pic, and I'm gay, rather gay, uberly spiffierily gay..Ohhh!! I just hate Jeremy sometimes!!!!!  
  
Scarecrow's about Mathew Shepard. I coulda cried. ( See I have a nice side. I hugged Senate today. I just wrapped my arms around him..Hehe..  
  
-Ana s 


	17. Scary Jake and Fake dog puke and Wussys

Jake yelled at me. It wasn't me he was mad at. He just kinda blew up on me and Rose. I could Cry. We went to the mall today. We saw this lady trading stuff animals for money,food and diapers. It was so sad.  
  
We bought -Stickers from hot topic("I bite" "Merry Me" 'christmasy') -Key chains from claires -Cowboy hat from claires(for my party with my jake-y) -Necklaces and rings at Cinderella -Cds(Melisa Etheridge!) -Little thing of sea shellz for your bathroom. -pretend dog puke(long story) that's it  
  
Ok about the dog puke..see I scared Rose with it and she dared me to buy it and try and scare someone else with it in public. I will.. She proposed to some guy today. He was hott..  
  
Love always and forever, A N A  
  
Ps-I watched boys don't cry today..and I cried..I'ma wussys 


	18. God please help me

Dear Diary, OMFG! Josh shot himself in the head last night. He's in critical condition. They say people who want to commit suicide and actually go through with it, as they lay there dying..They gain a will to live..I hope Josh did.  
  
God Please help me. We may not have been the best of friends but he was always there for me. ALWAYS! No matter what I needed he'd be there. I called him once because I got stuck in NYC and he drove all the way up there to get me and pick me up. \  
  
God please help me.  
  
-Ana 5/8/01 


	19. Please?

5/9/01  
  
Scared..He's still in critical.. I didn't go to school..all I did was cry..cry..all day..Stayed in bed and cried..Threw up too..but mostly cried..people say you don't know how much you love or need something until it's taken away or cut off. -whimpers- I'm scared..really scared..God almighty.. OK..on a smaller worry note.Jake broke up with me..See he dated this one girl Susan or something for a while before me..  
  
And he went back to her. Oh well..Josh is all I've been worrying bout.. that's all.. I can't think straight.. I feel so faint..and sick. I gotta go..before I throw up or something.  
  
-AnA  
  
Ps- I wish I could have dealt with something like this sooner..god almighty.. please.don't let him die.. 


	20. No

5-10-01  
  
Josh is dead. I can't believe it. Funeral is the 12th. 


	21. Alex For Ana

5-12-01  
  
Attended services for Josh today. Harry Senate gave us one of those good ol' Don't commit suicide folks lectures. I broke down and cried in class and he sent me away..Meanie..  
  
I've met this guy online..and his name is Alexander and he's 21 and is so cute!! Like we chat all time..like heres my fave converstation..never thought id fall in love online…it was from a few days ago..before..Josh and all..  
  
BostonBitch17- Hey Alex  
Okami82- Hey Anna (L) (Heart on Msn)  
BostonBitch17- How are you?  
Okami82-Been better  
BostonBitch17- Oh..Why?  
Okami82- Worried about my little brother  
BostonBitch17-Why?  
Okami82-He's 16, I think He's going to do something stupid, he's depressed.  
BostonBitch17- Oh. Seeing a shrink might help..  
Okami82-He doesn't do shrinks. He doesn't trust people much, he was molested by a baby sitter numerous times when he was a kid…  
BostonBitch17- OMG! That's So sad! :*(  
Okami82-Yeah, The chicks in jail, but he's still ya know..*shrugs*  
BostonBitch17- Messed up?  
Okami82- *nods * Yeah..  
BostonBitch17- ::Hugs you::  
Okami82- ::Hugs back::  
BostonBitch17- Change of topic..Rape and molestation make me cry..  
Okami82- Sure..::Holds::  
BostonBitch17- You're so cute  
Okami82-No I'm really not..  
BostonBitch17- Yes you are..::Runs her fingers through your hair::  
Okami82-::hands you a flower:: I know this is going to sound corny and pathetic and stupid but…  
BostonBitch17- But..  
Okami82-Will you go out with me Anna?  
Bostonbitch17- ::Blushes:: Yeah…  
Okami82- Change your name…  
Bostonbitch17 has left the conversation  
Alexs_Goddess_of_Luve has entered the converstation  
Alexs_Godess_of_luve- Better boo?  
Okami82-::nods:: Much..  
Okami82-I'm sorry, I've gotta go.  
Alexs_godess_of_luve-Be back soon?  
Okami82-10:30 pm my time.   
Alexs_goddess_of_luve- Ok. 831  
Okami82-831?  
Alexs_Godess_of_Luve- 8 letters 3 words 1 meaning..I love you..  
Okami82-Ditto  
Okami82 has left the converstation..  
  
-In between with feelings  
Ana 


	22. Bama Baby!

5-6-02  
  
Last entry was 5-4-02..Alex made me change my name a while later..He said it made him feel like a prize..His brothers really nice. His name is Nick. He's cute too. But Alex is my true love..so haha. Spring break is here. Going to Alabama. I need some coffee..and I love lucy. Tomorrow, We leave for bama. ( Rose, Tawnie, and Dana and I are going to 'Bama Baby!! 


	23. Quotes

Late  
  
I've been depressed a lot lately. Part of it is because things are changing, I don't know who I am, where I'm going. Writing in Teen OutReach is one of those small things that I look forward to. Saying whatever is on my mind is strangely comforting.  
  
It makes me happy........if that sounds weird.....  
  
Quotations seems to push me on when I need it most. I wanted to post some for whoever reads this; whatever you're going through, or not - whatever kind of day you had, I hope one of these........sparks something. :-)  
  
-Jan  
  
" In order for there to be ups, there must be downs. Remember all your failures, so when you succeed, you can look back and have pride that you strength enough to overcome."  
  
- Sean Skrmetta  
  
" Self examination is a good and healthy thing,  
  
But you must also forgive yourself  
  
As you forgive others.  
  
Many of our errors are as a snowflake  
  
Falling unfelt upon the breast of winter."  
  
- Lori Hard  
  
" Slow down: I finally figured out the only reason to be alive Is to enjoy it."  
  
- Rita Mae Brown  
  
" If you are capable of love,  
  
Then someone is cabable of loving you."  
  
- Kristen M.  
  
" Even when days are dark,  
  
Don't blink for sunshine begins in the mind."  
  
- Sandile Ngidi  
  
" I do not fear tommorow  
  
For I have seen today  
  
And I loved yesterday."  
  
- Author Unknown  
  
A musician must make music, an artist must paint, a poet must write if he is to be ultimately at peace with himself. What one can be, one must be.  
  
-Abraham Moslow  
  
When we walk to the edge of all the light we have and take the step into the darkness of the unknown, we must believe that one of two things will happen. There will be something solid for us to stand on, or we will be taught to fly.  
  
-Patrick Overton  
  
Do not assume that she who seeks to comfort you now, lives untroubled among the simple and quiet words that sometimes do you good. Her life may also have much sadness and difficulty, that remains far beyond yours. Were it otherwise, she would never have been able to find these words.  
  
-Rainer Maria Rilke  
  
Man is not born to solve the problem of the universe, but to find out what he has to do; and to restrain himself within the limits of his comprehension.  
  
-Goethe (1749-1832)  
  
It is not our purpose to become each other; it is to recognize each other, to learn to see the other and honor him for what he is.  
  
-Hermann Hesse  
  
Come to the edge he said; We are afraid they said. Come to the edge he said; they came. He pushed them; and they flew.  
  
-Guillaume Appolinaire  
  
Three grand essentials to happiness in this life are something to do, something to love, and something to hope for."  
  
-Joseph Addison  
  
The key to the mystery of a great artist is that for reasons unknown, he will give away his energies and his life just to make sure that one note follows another . . . and leaves us with the feeling that something is right in the world.  
  
-Leonard Bernstein  
  
In the midst of winter, I found there was, within me, an invincible  
  
summer. -Albert Camus  
  
Everything here, but the soul of man, is a passing shadow. The only  
  
enduring substance is within. -William Henry Channing (1780-1842)  
  
"And the best thing you've done for me, is to help me take my life less seriously. It's only life after all."  
  
-Indigo Girls, "Closer to Fine"  
  
Get up off the floor and BELIEVE IN LIFE; no one's ever gonna as you twice."  
  
-Noel Gallagher  
  
You can't go back, said Stuart. You can only go forward. You can't forget either. You have to use everything you know."  
  
-The Broken Bridge by Philip Pullman  
  
" Courage doesn't always roar.  
  
Sometimes courage is the little voice at the end of the day  
  
That says ...I'll try again tomorrow."  
  
- Unknown " If you hate someone you simply misunderstand them.  
  
Innocent love is the only true love.  
  
To die with hate is to live without love.  
  
If you want to understand me, you have to love me.  
  
Hating is easy, loving is hard.  
  
Hate is just misguided love.  
  
Think with your brain but live with your heart."  
  
- Wade Pluff  
  
"Life is just a bowl of cherries.  
  
Don't be so serious - life's too mysterious.  
  
You work, you save, you worry so  
  
But you can't take the dough when you go."  
  
"Life is Just a Bowl of Cherries" by Ray Henderson & Lew Brown  
  
"A kiss will pep you up A little hug will step you up If dreams have kept you up You don't need pills, you need thrills Love's the precious thing that never fails you Love is good for anything that ails you."  
  
- Friend & Malneck  
  
"Finish each day and be done with it. You have done what you could;  
  
some blunders and absurdities have crept in; forget them as soon as  
  
you can. Tomorrow is a new day; you shall begin it serenely and with  
  
too high a spirit to be encumbered with your old nonsense."  
  
-Ralph Waldo Emerson  
  
'Would you tell me, please, which way I ought to go from here?'  
  
'That depends a good deal on where you want to get to,' said the Cheshire Cat.  
  
'I don't much care where.' said Alice.  
  
'Then it doesn't matter which way you go,' said the Cat.  
  
-Lewis Carroll, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland  
  
Because it's there.  
  
-George Mallory, quoted in New York Times (answering the question of  
  
why he wanted to climb Mount Everest) 


	24. Alex and some really nasty stuff

5-18-01  
  
I am in Alabama. I miss Alex. I hate fighting with him. I love him more then anything. I love the way he kisses.. and stuff..Even if it's only  
  
::kisses you passonatly::: and passionately is spelled wrong. ::smiles:: I want to hold him and kiss him and keep him here. Alabama Is way different from Boston. It's Dinky even!  
  
Gay! I totally meant 5-16-01..Not 5-6-02..::shrugs:: Just stupid I guess. Alex seems really distany lately..I'm worried about him and his little brother. We definetly don't need another suicide..Nick would not Alex..  
  
I mean just picture being molested for years..::whimpers and cries softly:: There's a pool here and tire swing outside our motel..I'ma loser..LOL. Ha! I just said LOL. Laugh out loud..hehehe.  
  
Today has been so boring.. Alex's friend Josh said Alex used to be a player.. I don't believe that for a second and plus Josh is gay! I'm like a fuggin fag magnet. There's a gil her a few rooms over. Her name is Susie, and she got SRS.  
  
Sexual reversment surgery, which means she used to be a BOY! ::Shrugs:: Not my kinda thing.. Not my kinda thing. At all. I need Alex..I need to meet him, stop dating onlijne like a pathetic loser. Mooo Look I'm a cow who can't get anything IRL. I said irl..I really need stay off my computer..x.x  
  
-Super Ana(Mom used to call me that..when I was little..) 


	25. AnaHitting people with doorsLove

Dear Diary, ::le sigh:: My life has a been so dammed gay with out Alex..::sighs:: Its' the 10th.The whole time in HillBilly town has really been shitty al a mode.  
  
I did hit some cute kid with a door today in this tiny town..His name is David Curren..We went out for ice cream..It was nice..He's really kinda sexy..333 He's about 6'5, 190 lbs..brown hair and eyes..::drools:: I'ma horny bitch..It's not my fault I can't talk to Alex is it?!  
  
3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 -Ana 


End file.
